Considerable research has been conducted recently in the area of producing olefins for use as industrial raw materials. Among the many uses of such commodity chemicals include plastic and fibers for consumption in packaging, transportation and construction industries. Of particular interest are areas of research focusing on production of olefins, such as ethylene, which is consumed principally in the manufacture of polyethylene, and substituted alkenes, such as ethylene dichloride and vinyl chloride. Ethylene is also employed in the production of ethylene oxide, ethyl benzene, ethylene dichloride, ethylene-propylene elastomers and vinyl acetate.
The primary sources of olefins, such as ethylene include: steam cracking of organics, such as gas oils; off-gas from fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) in oil refineries, catalytic dehydration of alcohols; and recovery from coal-derived synthesis gas. However, the worldwide demand for olefins is extraordinary: the short fall in worldwide supply of ethylene alone was estimated in 1991 to be about 2.3 million tons, as determined by the Chemical Economics Handbook, SRI International (1992). Further, known methods for producing olefins have significant drawbacks. For example, organic steam-cracking, which accounts for about 100% of ethylene production in the United States, is a mature technology which is highly sensitive to process variables, such as cracking severity, residence time and hydrocarbon partial pressure, as well as plant economics and price fluctuation. In addition, such processes are facing increasing environmental regulatory pressure to control systemic problems, such as leaks and failure from related equipment and safety concerns associated with olefin cracking.
Other listed production methods have even greater limitations. The availability of FCC off-gas, for example, generally prohibits its use as an economically viable feed stock. Catalytic dehydration of alcohols is effectively limited to certain countries that have large amounts of readily available fermentation raw material. Also, known methods for production of olefins from other sources, such as coal and coal-derived naphtha and methanol are, at best, only marginally commercially viable.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method of producing olefins which significantly reduces or eliminates the above-mentioned problems.